Hunter Lawson
Personality Hunter initially comes off as a typical jock. He’s naturally good at sports, he has a knack for anything physical and he’s more than capable of leading a team. He’s a little insecure about using his powers, due to having previously killed several people by accident. This takes a toll on him and he’s basically trying to overcome his fear of harming those around him. As a son of Zeus, Hunter has picked up his dad's womanising ways and he tends to flit between partners. Coming across as cocky, he's really stubborn and doesn't usually take no for an answer. Fortunately, he can be fairly charming and people usually see things his way. History Hera Lawson was a clear sighted mortal who worked as a storm chaser in Missouri. One day, she was out chasing a storm, which she didn’t know was created by Zeus himself. He appeared to cause lightning strikes and multiple tornadoes and she was sent to check it out. When Hera saw Zeus appear out of the storm, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, as the storm nearly totaled her car. Somebody yelled her name from across the way, and having the same name as Zeus’ wife, this caught his attention. He looked straight at her, and the storm ceased. Suddenly a young man stood in front of her with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He decided to introduce himself. ‘I’m Zeus but you seem to already know that.’ He smirked. They stood in the empty field, talking about storm chasing, hurricanes, tornadoes and her work, before they knew it, they weren’t talking in the field anymore, but doing something far much more inappropriate. Zeus then returned to Olympus, and explained about how his wife would be quite upset if he stayed a moment longer, if she wasn’t raging already. She understood, and with that, Zeus disappeared. Nine months later, Hera gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, who she named Hunter. The goddess herself was extremely upset Zeus had a child with a woman named after her. It added insult to injury and the goddess decided to keep a close eye on the two. He grew up in central Missouri. She was a caring mother, and Hunter lived an otherwise normal childhood. He struggled at school because of his ADHD, Dyslexia and his general forgetfulness. His records sheet was basically a giant list of his disorders. Hunter threw himself into storm-chasing instead, helping his mother prepare for all her outings. Storm-chasing was pretty dangerous, but Hera often took Hunter along, believing that it would benefit the son of Zeus. His first monster attack happened at the age of twelve on one of these expeditions. A giant dog, almost as big as his mom’s Humvee tried to use him as a giant chew toy. Thankfully, Hera had taken lessons in archery and self-defense to be able to protect her son, since he was much more likely to be attacked than other demigods. She shot the hellhound with CB arrows which she had obtained from a fellow storm-chaser, who was a demigod son of Aether. When first developing his powers at the age of thirteen, Hunter had a seizure due to an overload of electricity in his body and brain. He seized, convulsed, and when his mom (being a storm chaser she had medical training) tried to hold his head, he let out hundreds of volts of electricity, essentially killing her. Hera the goddess however, kept her alive by allowing her to become temporarily immune to electricity, knowing that Hunter would be in her debt. His mom was informed of the price of his life, and decided to keep Hera’s interference a secret until Hunter was ready to know. She didn’t tell him what happened till he was fourteen, and attacked by two harpies. When they attacked, he tried to use his powers of flight in order to get away. He seized, emitting enough electricity that it took out both of the harpies. His mom wasn’t there when it happened, but when he told her, she told him about how he had almost killed her and Hera saved her. He then locked himself in a closet, afraid to hurt anyone. Hunter came out days later, crying. He hadn’t had a seizure while he was in there, and was starving. Hera took him to a neurologist, who was a child of Mnemosyne, the Titaness of Memory. Using her powers, she was able to restore parts of his memory lost during seizures, and he remembered more through frequent visits over a long period of time. Hunter started to get better at controlling his powers. His neurologist was not only his neurologist, but also became his mentor. She taught him to control his powers not only in combat, but also in his daily life to keep himself from seizing. The two of them were attacked by a pit scorpion while training together one day. Knowing that Pit Scorpions were weak against elemental attacks, she figured this would be a great opportunity for Hunter. She told him what to do, and he did it. She tried provoking a seizure, and told him to focus the electrical energy outward at the monster instead of towards himself, so that instead of causing a seizure, all his electrical energy would be directed at the scorpion, and it worked. They spent the rest of the day working on controlling how much energy he released at once, and by his 16th birthday, he perfected the technique and was controlling his powers with concentration, getting better and better every day. Hera noticed how well Hunter was doing, and decided to call in her favor. Zeus has recently slept with a teacher at his high school, and Hera was very upset, particularly that the teacher was a health teacher, who was pro-abortion and expressed her opinions constantly. Hunter was sitting in her class one day, when he heard Hera’s voice in his head. Kill her. She slept with my husband. I would do it myself, but my husband is onto me. Kill her. Or I will kill your mother. So Hunter did as he was told. He followed the orders he was given. But only to an extent. After class he went up to his teacher, and said he needed to tell her something. When she asked what, he said, “Sorry.” He Then, he went to touch her face, and electrocuted her, however Hunter couldn’t bear to let her die and stopped. She was brain dead, but another teacher had witnessed what happened in the hallway, and managed to resuscitate her. Before he knew it, he was sentenced for gross bodily harm and attempted murder. He was sentenced to state boot camp till adulthood. In order to get sent to boot camp instead of juvenile detention, Hunter had to erase any evidence he had epilepsy, and therefore his neurologist would have to destroy all of his medical records and forge new ones. But she did it for him, knowing that as a child of Mnemosyne and his doctor, she could get the job done easily. After the incident, Hera reappeared in his mind. "Well done Hunter." A chill crept up Hunter’s back. "Feel that? That’s me, shivering at the thought of your mother. You have won. For now. You are still forever indebted to me. Remember, I can take her at any time." This shook him up and Hera’s revenge was always in the back of his mind. Hunter was given a new reputation when he reached boot-camp: the new kid that everyone knew. He built a reputation for himself so everyone respected him, climbing the social ladder there, and being one of the top and most respected recruits. He was fast tracked towards enlisting in the army, and was encouraged to become an officer. This all changed when he was attacked by his drill sergeant, while in the shower, who revealed himself as a Scythian Dracanae. Although weak against elemental attacks, he couldn’t use his electricity abilities, as he was afraid of electrocuting everyone around him. Hunter slipped on the wet floor though, banged his head, and seized. Three dead innocents, one dead Scythian Dracanae. Not only was that the end of multiple lives, but it also ended his time at military school. Although the mist clouded everything so it seemed like a tragic accident with the wiring, Hunter knew the truth. He was a murderer. When they found out he had a history of epilepsy, he was immediately kicked out. He was accused of tempering with personal medical files. His neurologist heard the news and found him a day later, and told him about a safe house for demigods run by therapist Dr. Thomas Carraway. Over the next year, Hunter would become close with Thomas and become one of his most trusted advisors. He learned much from being at the shelter, and he helped other demigods as well. It wasn’t until recently he considered Camp Half Blood as a place for him, when he was assigned to escort Theo Green there right before his 17th birthday. He currently resides at Camp Half Blood in Cabin 1. Powers *Hunter does not yet have access to the 3/6/9 month powers* Relationships Category:Characters Category:ScalesofFate Category:Children of Zeus Category:Male Category:Pansexual Category:5'11 Category:17 years old Category:American Category:English speaker Category:Latin speaker Category:Greek speaker Category:Leo Category:Caucasian Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Muscular Build Category:Epileptic Category:American Accent Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power